


and i say, it's all right

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Introspection, M/M, They're engaged, True Love, magnus has a lot of family-related feelings, they're madzie's uncles and they love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: Shifting his head, Magnus catches the numbers on the clock, 5:26 illuminated in red. New York doesn’t sleep with all its noise, the steady trickle of cars chasing down roads, the sough of water flowing beneath the nearby bridge. Magnus can imagine all the flashy lights and dressed-up people stumbling home from parties, full of alcohol and laughter. He’s up high over the city, sprawled in his sheets after clocking in early with his fiancé and it’s comforting in the way Magnus didn’t expect.





	and i say, it's all right

“Magnus! Alec!”

 

The world is dark when Magnus’ eyes fly open, but far from pitch black - he can make out the shapes of the furniture around the room in the faint watery light coming through the curtains. He swallows, mind disoriented, and blinks aggressively to wake up faster. He reaches out to his wards to check for intruders, but when nothing seems to have happened, the voice that urgently called out finally registers as a person.

 

“It’s Madzie,” Alec mumbles from his side of the bed, clearly much less awake than Magnus, settled on his stomach with his face still half-buried in his pillow and clearly disgruntled to be woken up way before his actual alarm.

 

“I’ll go calm her down,” Magnus replies, ready to chase off all nightmares caused by all she went through. As he sets his feet against the cool floor, there’s two soft thumps, a hand dropping against silk sheets in the form of Alec searching blindly for him. He succeeds the third time, two fingers hooking themselves into the band of Magnus’ pajama pants.

 

“No, you have a meeting early tomor- today. Go back to sleep, I’ll go.”

 

When Magnus leans back on his arms to look at him, Alec is already up on his knees, ready to get off the bed. Their eyes meet and Alec smiles at Magnus, presses a brief kiss into his sleep-mussed hair before padding out of the room, just narrowly avoiding bumping into the door.

 

Magnus sighs with fond exasperation and flops back onto the bed, feeling warm in his skin despite the cool air flowing in through the open window. He listens to Alec’s quiet steps and the door to their guest bedroom clicking open, the one currently transformed into Madzie’s kingdom. She usually stays with Catarina, has already taken to calling her mom, but since Cat is in the middle of her romantic getaway with Dot, the little warlock is with them, to everyone’s delight.

 

Shifting his head, Magnus catches the numbers on the clock, 5:26 illuminated in red. New York doesn’t sleep with all its noise, the steady trickle of cars chasing down roads, the sough of water flowing beneath the nearby bridge. Magnus can imagine all the flashy lights and dressed-up people stumbling home from parties, full of alcohol and laughter. He’s up high over the city, sprawled in his sheets after clocking in early with his fiancé and it’s comforting in the way Magnus didn’t expect.

 

As much as Magnus loves meeting new people, dancing, and having fun to his heart’s content, this also feels good - to be home with the ones that mean the world to him, to be safe, to see his dreams come to life picture-perfect. He smiles, watching the rays of rising sun draw soft-edged shapes over the ceiling and walls. One of them falls across Magnus’ bare arm, almost like a touch of a familiar hand.

 

With curiosity pulling at his mind, Magnus stands, tucks his feet into slippers and follows Alec’s earlier path. Even before he gets near the door, there’s a new noise, something soft and low like a hum that draws a grin on Magnus’ mouth. Carefully, he comes to stand in the doorway with his shoulder set against it, as the picture before him is something entirely wonderful; he doesn’t want it to end.

 

The bedroom is somewhat dark, save for the small bedside lamp made of pieces of tinted glass, turning slowly, and the glowing sun peeking through the curtains. Madzie is in Alec’s arms, her legs hanging loosely by his sides and head pillowed on his bare shoulder, as he’s carefully moving around the room. And he’s singing, voice dripping with love and care, each word like a lullaby. 

 

Magnus never thought he’d get to see this, see the love of his life singing _Here comes the sun_ to a child they both love at half past five in the morning. It almost hurts, this giddy kind of pleasure growing between his ribs like flowers in the spring. Magnus blinks, expecting this to fade like a dream does, but it doesn’t. Instead, Madzie mumbles his name and reaches out for him with grabby hands. It makes Alec stop singing as he notices Magnus watching, but it’s a small sacrifice for the way he looks at Magnus in that very moment.

 

Nobody can resist that and neither can Magnus. He joins them, sets one hand across Madzie’s back and wraps his other arm around Alec’s waist to gently tug him closer. Magnus stares for a moment into those hazel eyes, sleepy and bright with something he can’t put a name to, before brushing the tip of his nose against Alec’s.

 

“I thought you didn’t sing?” Magnus teases with a hushed tone and watches Alec roll his eyes, even as he’s smiling sheepishly.

 

“She asked me, how could I say no?” Alec replies just as quietly, as if it was obvious.

 

They stand by the window and Magnus can’t wait to see their future with their own kids, to see Alec be a great father. To see their children’s happy little faces, to see them running around the loft, to see them grow up healthy, accepted and loved.

 

Magnus can’t wait to see the sun come.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://maghnvsbane.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
